Love changes, new life
by jessicarutiaga02
Summary: Sorry is the title doesn't make since and I don't own Hollywood Heights or characters well I hope you like the story sorry not good at summary's
1. Chapter 1

It was Summer Loren Tate was at her secret spot looking at the view she was enjoying the peace and quiet she closed her eyes and let out a tear she stared to sing part of a song

Loren: **_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_**

**_No you don't know what it's like_**  
**_When nothing feels all right_**  
**_You don't know what it's like_**  
**_To be like me_**

**_To be hurt_**  
**_To feel lost_**  
**_To be left out in the dark_**  
**_To be kicked when you're down_**  
**_To feel like you've been pushed around_**  
**_To be on the edge of breaking down_**  
**_And no one's there to save you_**  
**_No you don't know what it's like_**  
**_Welcome to my life_**

she let out more tears then she took a deep breath and open her eyes she look at the view one more time then she got up and left it was time to go back to reality

* * *

Eddie Duran was a rock star he had everything well that's what he thought everything came crashing down when he found what he thought was his love of his life in bed with Tyler he left to his penthouse not knowing how to feel somehow he knew something was going on between them but he thought everything was in his head so he didn't pay too much attention until today seeing them in bed he got everything that belong to Chloe and put them in a suit case and put it out side he didn't want to see her he went and sat on the piano and stared to sing part of a song

Eddie: _**Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding**_

**_No you don't know what it's like_**  
**_When nothing feels all right_**  
**_You don't know what it's like_**  
**_To be like me_**

**_To be hurt_**  
**_To feel lost_**  
**_To be left out in the dark_**  
**_To be kicked when you're down_**  
**_To feel like you've been pushed around_**  
**_To be on the edge of breaking down_**  
**_And no one's there to save you_**  
**_No you don't know what it's like_**  
**_Welcome to my life_**

**_No one ever lied straight to your face_**  
**_No one ever stabbed you in the back_**  
**_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_**  
**_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_**  
**_Never had to work it was always there_**  
**_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_**

**_To be hurt_**  
**_To feel lost_**  
**_To be left out in the dark_**  
**_To be kicked when you're down_**  
**_To feel like you've been pushed around_**  
**_To be on the edge of breaking down_**  
**_And no one's there to save you_**  
**_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_**

**_To be hurt_**  
**_To feel lost_**  
**_To be left out in the dark_**  
**_To be kicked when you're down_**  
**_To feel like you've been pushed around_**  
**_To be on the edge of breaking down_**  
**_And no one's there to save you_**  
**_No you don't know what it's like_**  
**_Welcome to my life_**  
**_Welcome to my life_**  
**_Welcome to my life_**

he let out the tears and hit the piano keys

* * *

**I had this on my mind and thought it will be a good story hope you like it the song is by Simple Plan its called Welcome to my life **


	2. Chapter 2

Loren got home and she saw her mom and step dad arguing like always she just went straight to her room she locked her door she went and lie down she put on her headphones she played her music she close her eyes block everything that was going on around her she stared remembering when her dad was still with them how happy they were until he caught her mom kissing some other man they forgave each other than her mom caught him with another woman that's when they knew that spark was no longer there they separated then her mom stared going out with a man who is now her step dad Jack everything was fine in the begging then one day he came home from work smelling like woman perfume and that's were all the fighting stared

* * *

Eddie was still siting at the piano he stared to think about another song but his thinking was interrupted by someone knocking but he ignore it then he heard them calling for him and then he knew it was Chloe she kept knocking he was getting tired he got up and open the door

Eddie: What do you want

Chloe: why are you talking like that to me

Eddie: really

Chloe: and why is the suitcase out here

Eddie: its your stuff

Chloe: wait what

Eddie: you heard

Chloe: why does it have mine stuff in it

Eddie: why are you acting dumb

Chloe: I'm not acting dumb

Eddie: okay so where were you

Chloe: I was at Cindy's

Eddie: are you sure

Chloe: yes why

Eddie: I don't know then what is this

he showed Chloe the picture he took of her and Tyler

Chloe: where did you get that

Eddie: that doesn't matter

Chloe: Eddie I

Eddie: save it Chloe just leave and never come back we are over

Chloe: WHAT Eddie please no

Eddie: bye Chloe

Chloe: Eddie I love you

Eddie: are you sure about that

Chloe: Eddie someone plan this to break us up

Eddie: Chloe no you did all your self

Chloe: I was never with Tyler

Eddie: well that's not what the picture say's

Chloe: maybe someone Photoshop it or something

Eddie: Chloe just stop and leave

Chloe: okay I will leave but just tell me who send you that picture

Eddie: you really want to know

Chloe: yes

Eddie: I took the picture

Chloe: Eddie I

he couldn't take it anymore it closed the door and went back to the piano he re-read what he wrote and erase it he stared over Chloe stared knocking again she got tired and left taking the suitcase Eddie finish writing the song he got his guitar and came up with the notes then stared singing

**_You cheated on me wo-oh_**

Can we skip the part where  
You look in my eyes and  
Tell me you apologize?  
Even looking at me  
Saying that you're sorry  
Isn't gonna change my mind

After all we had  
I just can't go back  
To the life I wanted  
I'm just being honest  
This is where it ends, goodbye

Cause I know  
You cheated on me  
You cheated on me wo-oh  
And I know  
You'll never love me  
You'll never love me, no-o  
You fooled me once and I let you come home  
Fooled me twice, now I'm letting you go  
Cause I know  
You cheated on me  
You cheated on me wo-oh

Wo-oh o-o-oh  
You cheated on me wo-oh

I know I don't deserve this  
You don't get a last kiss  
Gotta leave you now or never  
This is gonna haunt you  
Every guy that wants you  
Is gonna see a scarlet letter

After all we had  
I just can't go back  
To the picked fences  
Coming to my senses  
This could never last forever

Cause I know  
You cheated on me  
You cheated on me wo-oh  
And I know  
You'll never love me  
You'll never love me, no-o_  
[ From: .net ]_  
You fooled me once and I let you come home  
Fooled me twice, now I'm letting you go  
Cause I know  
You cheated on me  
You cheated on me wo-oh

Wo-oh o-o-oh  
You cheated on me wo-oh  
Wo-oh o-o-oh  
You cheated on me wo-oh

Late at night  
In your bed full of roses  
You reached for me  
And get a hand full of thorns  
But before you leave  
I just thought you should know this

Wo-oh o-o-oh  
I know wo-oh o-o-oh  
I know  
You cheated on me  
You cheated on me wo-oh  
And I know  
You'll never love me  
You'll never love me, no-o

**_Cause I know  
You cheated on me  
You cheated on me wo-oh  
And I know  
You'll never love me  
You'll never love me, no-o  
You fooled me once and I let you come home  
Fooled me twice, now I'm letting you go  
Cause I know  
You cheated on me  
You cheated on me wo-oh_**

Wo-oh o-o-oh  
You cheated on me wo-oh  
Wo-oh o-o-oh  
You cheated on me wo-oh

Can we skip the part where  
You look in my eyes and  
Tell me you apologize?

he finish singing he put the guitar down he got up and got his keys and left to his spot

* * *

Loren took out her headphones and got up went out to the living room and saw no one was there so she decided she wanted to go to her secret spot again she got her car keys she about to go out when she saw Jack coming she went out the backdoor she got in too her car and went in she turn on the engine and left to her spot when she got their she saw another car she was about to go but she really wanted some peace she got out her car and went up the hill she saw a man sitting down she went and sat down by the tree she looked at the view the man next to her then notice her and just stared at her she could feel him staring at her

Loren: you could stop staring at me

Man: I'm sorry I just thought no one knew about this place

Loren: me too but I guess not if you want I can leave and find so other place

Man: nah its okay we could share or I could find some other place

Loren: share if some one I don't know you don't have but I could

Man: well first let me introduce my self

Loren: okay

Man: Hi I'm Eddie Duran what's your name

Loren: hi Eddie I'm Loren Tate

Eddie: hi Loren so who's going to look for another place to think

Loren: well I guess we could share but

she got a stick and drew a line

Loren: you stay on your side

Eddie: okay deal

they kept talking it was like everything just disappeared like it was just them two Eddie forgot about Chloe and Loren forgot her problems

* * *

**Well I hope you like his chapter and I'm sorry for making a short chapter for love is the medicine and the song is named Cheated by Boys like Girls **


	3. Chapter 3

Loren and Eddie were still at there spot talking

Eddie: Loren what kind of things do you like to do

Loren: well I like to sing and write my own music

Loren's thought: really Loren why did you tell him that

Eddie: you write your own music

Loren: yeah but its not good

Eddie: I will like to hear one of your master piece one day

Loren: sure

Eddie: you don't sound so sure

Loren: well I really don't like to share my music to anybody

Eddie: ah so I guess I won't be able to listen or see any of your work that I'm sure is amazing

Loren didn't say anything she turn to look at the view and got lost in her own thoughts Eddie just stared at her when he heard his phone ring and saw that it was his father he answer his phone and got up and walk away

Eddie: hey pops whats up

Max: I just wanted to know what are you doing

Eddie: I'm at my spot

Max: oh I thought you might be with Chloe

Eddie: nah we kind of broke up

Max: what when? Why?

Eddie was going to and answer him when he heard singing he turn around and saw the singing was coming from Loren

Eddie: um pops I will call you later

Max: Eddie who are you with

Eddie hang up and got closer

Loren: Try to hear my voice

You can leave, now it's your choice

Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breath right

Maybe if I leave tonight, I won't come back

I said it before, I won't say it again

Love is a game to you, It's not pretend

Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breath right

Can anybody hear me?

I've got a lot that's on my mind

I cannot breathe

Can you hear it, too?

Loren stops singing and opens her eyes she looks at the view she feels tears she wipes them away she gets up and starts to walk away but Eddie stops her

Eddie: Loren whats wrong

Loren: nothing I have to go

she walk away Eddie fallowed her but when he got there Loren was already gone his phone stared to ring again he saw that it was his dad he ignore it he wanted to know why Loren just left like that he didn't know why he cared so much he got in his car and left to his penthouse when he got there he saw that last person he wanted to see

* * *

Loren got home she stayed in her car and cried she didn't know why she was crying she wiped her tears away and got off and went in the house

Jack: where have you been

Loren: its not your business Jack

Jack: don't you talk to me like that I'm your my father

Loren: your not my father okay I'm going to my room

Jack: oh your not going to your room

Loren: why can't I go to my room

Jack: cause it almost dinner

Loren: I'm not hungry

Jack: your going to eat with me and your mother

Loren: no thanks

Loren stared to walk away when Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her back

Jack: I don't like your attitude

Loren didn't say anything she just looked at the floor

Jack: Loren look at me when I'm talking to you

she kept looking at the ground Jack was getting tired he made Loren to look at him

Loren: I HATE YOU LET ME GO

Jack slapped her to calm her down he let go of her wrist Loren but her hand over her cheek

Jack: Loren I didn't

Loren just ran to her room she slam

* * *

Eddie: what are you doing here

Chloe: I came to apologize

Eddie: for what can you just leave

Chloe: no we need to talk

Eddie: there's nothing to talk about so goodbye

Eddie went and closed the door and went and lay down on the couch when he heard his phone it was Max again he answered

Max: finally

Eddie: I'm sorry pops for hanging up on you

Max: what happen

Eddie: oh nothing

Max: are you sure

Eddie: yeah

Max: so are you going to tell me what happen with Chloe

Eddie: can we talk in person

Max: yeah of course I will be there in ten minutes

Eddie: okay

they hang up ten minutes pass and Max was already there

Max: so what happen

Eddie: I caught her cheating

Max: really with who

Eddie: Tyler Roark

Max: Tyler

Eddie: yeah the one and only

Max: I'm sorry son

Eddie: its okay some how I knew they had a thing

Max: well she's out of life

Eddie: you can say that if she stops coming

Max: she will get tired

Eddie: I hope so

Max: so what else has happen like hanging up on me

Eddie: well its kind of long story

Max: I have time

Eddie: okay well like I told you I was at my spot when this girl this my sound crazy that look like ma just came out of nowhere so I couldn't help and stare at her then she tells me to stop staring at her then we star talking about who was going to find another spot but we ended up sharing the spot so we start talking then I ask her what she like to do and she told me she liked to sing and to write her own music and I told her that I would like to hear some of her work then she told me she didn't like to share so I was upset I really wanted to hear one of her songs then she starts to look at the view then you called me so I get up and walk away then I start to hear singing it was her when I got closer to her she gets up and walks away when I stopped her ask her what was wrong she told me she had to go so I went after her but when I get down she was gone so that's what happen

Max: wow so whats the girl's name

Eddie: Loren Tate

Max: Loren Tate are you sure you didn't imaged her

Eddie: what no I'm sure she's real

Max: so describe how she looks

Eddie: she had beautiful long brown hair and really beautiful brown eyes and beautiful smile

Max: sounds exactly like your mom are you sure you're not just missing your mom

Eddie: I do miss her but I'm sure I didn't imaged Loren

Max: okay son well I guess I will be going

Eddie: okay pops

they hug and Max left and stared to think what his dad told him about imagining Loren he shook his head and went up to his room with a lot in his mind

* * *

**Well here's chapter three I'm sorry if there's some spelling mistake I type this all on my tablet well I hope you like it or and the part Loren sang was from "Hear me" from Imagine Dragons **


	4. Chapter 4

Loren was sitting in her room with her had still on her cheek when her mom walk in

Nora: Lo sweetie are you okay

Loren: I'm a okay your psycho husband slapped me

Nora: Loren don't call him that and he didn't mean too

Loren: sure he didn't like he didn't mean to lock me in my room or hit me

Nora: Loren please his trying to get along with you

Loren: by hitting me and locking me in my room his doing a good job

Nora: okay Loren think what ever you want

Loren: why can't you see his crazy he cheated on you with some random lady

Nora: okay Loren why are you acting like this

Loren stayed quiet and looked at the floor

Nora: Lo what did Jack do to you

Loren: nothing okay can you leave me alone

Nora: Lo if he did anything to you please tell me

Loren: he didn't do anything okay

Nora: Lo please

Loren got up and push Nora out of her room she lock the door she slide down she was now crying she heard Nora still knocking

Nora: Loren please open the door

Loren: just go away

Nora: Lo

Loren: I SAID GO AWAY

Nora was worried now she needed to find out what happen between Loren and Jack Loren didn't hear knocking anymore she went to her window and got out she walk and kept walking then she got a taxi the only place that she felt safe was at her secret spot she got there payed the taxi she went up the hill and saw how the view looked so beautiful at night she sat by the tree

Loren: dad why did you have to leave us or why didn't you take me with you

* * *

Eddie was lying on his bed just looking up at the ceiling it was quiet without Chloe there with him

Eddie: Stop thinking about her she cheated on you

then his mind went Loren and all the imagining her and his mom

Eddie: are you real Loren Tate or are you imagine but why can't I get your image out of my head

he sat up he really didn't know what to think he got up and walk around his room he didn't know why he cared so much if Loren was real or not he went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water then he looked out the window staring at the view then he stared to think about Loren again he walk away from the window then he saw the picture of his mom and saw Loren's face

Eddie: I think I'm going crazy

* * *

Loren got up from she was sitting and went back down she went to find a taxi and went back home she got there and went through the window again she went and took a cold shower then she finish then change she lie down she looked up at the ceiling and remembering what happen that day she closed her eyes and fell asleep she stared to have nightmares she kept moving until she woke up screaming she heard knocking and got more scared

Loren: Go away

Nora: Lo whats wrong are you okay

Loren: just go away

Jack: Nora move

he open the door and Nora went in and went to Loren's side she brought her closer to her

Nora: Loren it was just a nightmare everything is okay

Loren open her eyes she saw Jack

Loren: get away for me don't get close to me

Nora: Loren

Loren: GET AWAY

Jack: Loren I'm not going to hurt you

Jack tried to get closer

Loren: leave don't come closer

Nora was worried even more now about how Loren was acting

* * *

**Well here's chapter 4 hope you like it **


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie was sitting on the couch when he stared to feel something he never felt before he got up then the feeling stared grow he wonder why he was feeling like that like someone was in danger he called his dad

Max: Eddie why are you calling this late

Eddie: I thought something happen to you

Max: no I was sleeping

Eddie: oh okay I'm sorry waking you

Max: its okay are you okay

Eddie: yeah I think I am now

Max: get some sleep

Eddie: yeah and I'm sorry waking you up

Max: its okay just get some sleep okay

Eddie: okay

Eddie hang up the feeling went down he went to his room and lie down fell asleep

* * *

Nora got Loren to come down and got Jack to go back to the room she carefully lie her down and got up and left to the room

Jack: did she finally fell asleep

Nora: yeah she

Jack: what wrong

Nora: what did you do to Loren

Jack: I didn't do anything to her

Nora: I don't get why every time you both are in the same room she has that scared look

Jack; maybe that's her normal face

Nora: no she's scared of you

Jack: I'm going to sleep

Nora: what did you do to my daughter

Jack: I'm not arguing with you right now

Nora got up and got a blanket and a pillow and left to Loren's room and lie next to her

* * *

It was morning know and Max went to see how Eddie was he got to the building and Jeffery let him up Max had his own keys he went in and didn't see Eddie he went up to his room and saw him still sleeping he walk out he went and sat down on the couch he grabbed a picture that Eddie had of Katy and just stared at it Eddie woke up and got went down and saw his dad looking at the picture of his mom

Eddie: hey pops

Max: hey Eddie

Eddie: what are you doing here so early

Max: I came to check on you

Eddie: Why?

Max: you got me worried last night with the call

Eddie: I'm sorry about

Max: are you sure you're okay

Eddie: yeah I just had this weird feeling

Max: well have you been feeling good

Eddie: yeah why

Max: well since yesterday that you went Loren you been acting weird

Eddie: I'm not acting weird and don't forget I broke up with who I thought was the love of my life yesterday too

Max: I know but that Loren chick who knows if she's true has you acting weird

Eddie: pop I know she's real

Max: are you sure

Eddie: yes I'm sure you know what I will be back

Max: were are you going

Eddie grabbed his keys and left to his spot

* * *

Loren woke up and saw Nora next to her she got up and carefully she went to the kitchen then she felt some one touch her shoulder she turn around and saw Jack she back away and he got closer

Jack: why are you backing away

Loren: I need to go to my room

Jack: why so soon

Loren: I need to go change

Jack got closer to her she had no way out he stared to but his fingers through her hair

Loren: please leave me alone

Jack didn't listen to her he continue playing with her hair Loren push him out of her way he got her keys and ran out the door she got in her car and drove away she didn't know were bu she needed to gt away from her house some how she got to her spot she saw Eddie's car she wasn't sure if she wanted to go up but she had no where else to go she got out the car and went up she saw Eddie sitting on his side and she went and sat on her side

Loren: beautiful view isn't it

Eddie got scared by Loren's voice he turn to look at her

Eddie: yeah it is

Loren: what are you doing here so early

Eddie: I needed some what about you

Loren: same

Eddie: so Loren

Loren: yeah

Eddie: why did you run off like that yesterday

Loren: um because I needed to go home

Eddie somehow knew she wasn't telling the truth

Loren: are you okay Eddie

Eddie: yeah why

Loren: um you look like something is bothering you

Eddie: you are real right

Loren: what

Eddie: you are real

Loren: of course I'm real why

Eddie: I don't know

Loren: Eddie are you feeling alright

Eddie: yeah I just have a lot in my mind right now

Loren: if you want I could leave you alone

Loren got up and Eddie just looked at her she just nooded and stared to walk away Eddie then got and followed her

Eddie: Loren please don't leave

Loren: Eddie I get that you want to be alone

Eddie: that's the thing i don't want right

Loren turn around and contunie to walk Eddie then grabbed her from her wrist and pulled her back Loren got scared she remember about yesterday

Loren: let go of me let go of me

Eddie: Loren I'm sorry I didn't mean to

Loren just ran to her car and drove away leaving Eddie worried again

* * *

**Well here's chapter 5 sorry if its bad and I may update on sunday not sure yet **


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie ran to his car thinking maybe he could catch up with Loren he wanted to know why she kept running away like that she saw her car on a red light there was a car in front of him he didn't want to lose her the light turn green and the car got out the way and Eddie kept following Loren until she park in a drive way he stayed a bit far he saw Loren come out her car then he saw a man come out he got closed to Loren it looked like her father Eddie got a little closer than he saw the man get really close to her she looked scared she tried to push him out her way but she couldn't Eddie wanted to get out and help her he stayed until he got tired he got out his car and walked over to where Jack and Loren was

Eddie: get away from her

Loren saw Eddie she was glad and confuse Jack back away from Loren and she ran to Eddie she didn't now why and he gave her a hug

Jack: and who are you to tell me what to do

Eddie: that's non of your business

Jack: well you can leave this is between me and step-daughter

Eddie: you really think I will leave you alone with her

Jack: well she is my step-daughter and you're a stranger and we live here

Eddie: and where's her mom

Jack: why do you want to know

Eddie: cause I don't want to leave her alone with you

Jack: well she's not here now

Eddie: well I guess I'm not leaving her here

Jack: well you can't take her with you

Eddie: well I guess I'm staying here

Jack: no you're not

Eddie: I guess we are leaving

Eddie and Loren stared to walk away they got to his car Eddie help Loren in then he got in and they drove away they stop on a red light non of them talk they got to a building Eddie made sure there wasn't any paparazzi they went in

Jeffery: good afternoon Eddie

Eddie: hi Jeffery

Jeffery: who's your friend

Eddie: Jeffery Loren, Loren Jeffery

Jeffery: hi Loren

Loren: Hi Jeffery

Eddie: um did my dad leave

Jeffery: yeah about a few hours ago

Eddie: ah okay well I will see you later

Jeffery: okay

Eddie and Loren went up they got off the elevator Eddie open the door and let Loren go in first she was amaze with how beautiful his penthouse was

Eddie: I see you like it

Loren: its beautiful

Eddie: thank you have a sit would you like something to drink or eat

Loren: water would be fine

Eddie: okay I will be right back

Eddie left to the kitchen to grabbed them both a glass of water Loren was sitting waiting for Eddie then she heard someone trying to get in she got scared Jack followed them a came for her she got up and went up stairs and hide the person went in and Eddie came back out

Eddie: hey pops what are you doing here

Max: well I came to see if you were back

Eddie: well I'm back

Max: so who is that glass for

Eddie: oh it's for Loren

Max: for Loren

Eddie: yeah

Max: so were is she

Eddie: she was here sitting

Max: well I don't see her

Eddie: I'm pretty sure she was here pops

Max: Eddie sit down please

Eddie: pops I'm sure she was here

Max: Eddie I'm getting worried

Eddie: I know I'm not going crazy pops you can even ask Jeffery he saw Loren come up here with me

Max: okay Eddie but were is she

Eddie: maybe you scared her away

Max: I scared her away

Eddie: yeah maybe she thought it was her step-dad coming for her

Max; her step-dad why would her step-dad be coming for her

Eddie: well i kind of followed her and her step-dad was up on her so then I brought her here I didn't want to leave her with him

Max: her step-dad

Eddie: yeah

Max: were's her mom

Eddie: she wasn't there

Max: oh okay

they kept talking for a while then Max left and Eddie went upstairs and looked for Loren then he found her in his room asleep he went and tried to wake her up

Eddie: Loren

Loren stared to have nightmare again

Loren: leave me alone get off of me leave me alone

Eddie: Loren please calm down

Loren: please leave me alone

Eddie then saw tears rolling down Loren's cheek he was getting worried he wiped a tear awhile

Eddie: Loren please just calm down that person isn't going to hurt you

Loren stopped Eddie was relief she calmed down now he had to wait for her to wake up he sat there until he saw her eyes open Loren forgot she was at Eddie's she turn and saw him at first she felt scared then she calmed down Eddie had a worried looked

Eddie: hey

Loren: hey did I fell asleep

Eddie: yeah

Loren: I'm sorry

Eddie: it's okay but are you okay

Loren: yeah why wouldn't I be okay

Eddie: you had a nightmare

Loren stayed quiet and looked away

Eddie: Loren what was your nightmare about

Loren: it was nothing

Eddie: are you sure

Loren: it was nothing

she got up and left running out the room and downstairs she got out the penthouse and went down Eddie went after her he went down he took the stairs he got to the lobby when Loren was about to get off the elevator Loren saw Eddie and tried to run but Eddie got her she tried to make him let go of her but nothing Eddie carried her out of the building unto with Jeffery behind her he told Jeffery to open the door for him he put Loren in then closed the door he thank Jeffery he got in and drove

Loren: where are you taking me

Eddie didn't say anything

Loren: I want to go home

Eddie stopped the car in some parking lot he locked the doors

Loren: Please let me just go home

Eddie: not until we talk

Loren: why you don't even know me well

Eddie: Loren please I'm trying to help you

Loren: no one can help me Eddie no one

Eddie: Loren someone can help if ask for help

Loren: no one can help

Eddie: what did that person do to you

Loren: I can't talk about it

Eddie: Loren please just trust me

Loren: I can't

Eddie wasn't going to give up on her he was going to do everything he can to help Loren

* * *

**Well here's chapter 6 I was going to update yesterday after I came back from taking my quince pictures but my laptop wasn't working right and I may update tomorrow too and i hope you like this chapter **


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie knew Loren wasn't going to talk he turn around then start the car he drove away Loren thought he was going to take her home but then she notice they were going to the wrong direction they were both quiet until they got to their destination Eddie got off and went to the passenger side he open the door

Eddie: come on

Loren just sat there looking forward

Eddie: Lo-Loren come on please

Loren was now looking at Eddie she looked at his hand then looked away then she reach out for Eddie's hand and got out they walk up

Eddie: look at the view then closed your eyes and forget everything

Loren did what Eddie told her then memories of her and her dad and mom together then him leaving then Jack coming into her life she stared to feel weak Eddie saw tears again then he notice that she was going to fall down he catch her he sat down with Loren wiping her tears away

Eddie: Lo let it all out

Loren was now crying remembering about something she wanted to forget

Eddie: Loren let me help you will you accept my help

Loren nodded she still had her eyes closed with a few tears still falling Eddie gave her a tight hug an hour pass and Eddie took Loren back home even do he didn't want to her to go they got to her house she didn't want to get out

Eddie: come on I will walk you to the door

Eddie went and help Loren out they walk up to the door

Loren: thank you Eddie

Eddie: you're welcome

they hug then they apart Eddie stared to walk when he turn around

Eddie: I'm going to come for you tomorrow

Loren: okay but first can I see your phone

Eddie: yeah here

Loren but in her number then she gave it back to him

Eddie: now can I see yours

Loren handed her phone to him then he but his number then gave it back to her they hug one more time then he left then she walk in she saw Jack sleeping on the couch she walk quietly to her room she lock the door and she just lie down then she stared wondering why Eddie wanted to help her they barely knew each other

* * *

**well here's chapter 7 sorry for making it really short I'm going to try update tomorrow-Friday Saturday is my Quinceanera and I hope you like it**


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie was on his way to pick up Loren from her house they went together to the therapist he found for Loren he got to Loren's house he went and he was about to knock when he heard something break then he heard Loren's voice screaming for help Eddie notice the door was a crack open he went in and Jack on top of Loren Eddie went and pulled Jack off from Loren then he push him against the wall

Jack: what are you going to do rock star

Eddie's anger made him not able to speak he let go of him

Jack: I knew you wouldn't do anything

Eddie turn around and punch him across the face that made him fall to the ground Eddie calmed down a little then he squat down

Eddie: you're a discussing bastard

Eddie stand up then he saw Loren outside he walk out then he went and gave her a tight hug

Eddie: are you okay did he hurt you

Loren shook her head Eddie knew he already have hurt her he wanted to walk back to the house and kill Jack

Eddie:okay come on let's go before its late

Eddie help Loren in than he got on they left to the therapist office he park then got out he went and open the door they walk in holding hands then Loren notice then let go Eddie got a bit sad they sat down then the therapist came

Therapist: hi my name Cassie you must be Loren

Loren: yeah

Cassie: and you are Eddie Duran are you guys like a thing

Eddie and Loren looked at each other then looked away

Eddie: no we are just friends

Cassie: oh okay well let's get ready if you don't mind Eddie I need to talk to Loren alone

Eddie: nah its okay I will see you when you finish

Loren: okay

Eddie gave her a hug then left the room

Cassie: okay Loren

an hour pass and Loren went out to the waiting room and saw Eddie reading a magazine she went up to him

Eddie: your done

Loren: yeah but I have to come back next week

Eddie: okay well come on

they got to the car

Loren: Eddie can you drop me off at our spot

Eddie: are you sure Loren

Loren: yeah I really don't want to go home

Eddie: okay but call me when your ready to go home

Loren: Eddie I can take a cab

Eddie: I know but I want to wake sure that bastard doesn't lay a finger on you

Loren just smile and looked down Eddie but one of his hand on her cheek she looked back into Eddie eyes

Eddie: no one should hurt a beautiful girl like you Loren

* * *

**Well here's chapter 8 short but I hope you like it **


	9. Chapter 9

Eddie got to the spot and Loren got off and went up Eddie stared at her until he couldn't see her anymore he drove away and went to Loren's house he got off the car he knock and Jack open the door

Jack: What are you doing here

Eddie didn't say anything he grabbed him form his collar and push him in the house and threw him to the couch

Jack: what the hell is wrong with you

Eddie: I want you to leave Loren alone or

Jack: or what

Eddie: I will kill you with my bare hands

Jack: oh I'm so scared

Eddie grabbed Jack from the the throat

Eddie: like I said if you hurt Loren I'm going to kill you

he let go of his throat and walk away when he felt Jack's hand he grabbed it then turn around and punch him on the stomach then Eddie heard his phone he took it out and saw that Loren was calling him he answer

Eddie: hey Lo are you ready

Loren: yeah

then she heard Eddie scream in pain Jack hit him on he head with some kind of metal

Loren: Eddie are you okay

Eddie: yeah I will be there

he hang up Jack was about to hit him again when Nora came in

Nora: Jack what are you doing

Jack: trying to kill this rock star

Nora: why do you want to kill him

Jack: he threat me

Eddie: because you hurt Loren

Nora: you did what

Jack: don't listen to him Nora

Eddie: admit it you hurt Loren

Nora: Jack

Jack: I'm leaving

Nora: not until you tell me what you did to my little girl

Jack: she's not little anymore she's eighteen already

Nora: but she's my little girl

Jack didn't sat anything he left leaving Eddie and Nora then Eddie remember Loren was still at there spot he was about to go when Nora stopped him

Nora: Eddie wait

Eddie: um yeah

Nora: where is Loren

Eddie: she's at her spot

Nora: okay

Eddie: yeah well I'm going to go pick her up

Nora: okay

Eddie left for Loren when he he got there he saw her sitting using her phone he honk Loren got up and got in

Loren: what took you so long

Eddie: traffic

Loren: okay and why do you have blood running down your neck

Eddie: oh its nothing

Loren: okay

they left and they got to Loren's house they both got off and walk in they saw Nora she went up to Loren and gave her a hug

* * *

**well here's chapter 9 sorry for making the chapters short and I kind feel tired from yesterday **

** feel **


	10. Chapter 10

Loren: hey mom

Nora: hi sweetie

Eddie: well I guess I will be going

Nora: why don't you stay for awhile

Eddie: are you sure Jack will be okay

Loren: where is he anyways

Nora: um he left

Loren: oh okay good

Nora: Loren what's up you and Jack

Loren: I just don' like him

Nora: why

Loren: I just don't

Eddie: Lo you need to tell her

Nora: what do you need to tell me

Eddie: um Jack

Loren: no Eddie I will tell her

Eddie: okay

Nora: would one of you tell me what's going on

Loren: mom um Jack

Loren stared to have tears then Eddie grabbed her hand and it made her relax then she stared talking again

Loren: mom Jack tried to um he tried to rape me

Nora couldn't believe what she just heard come out her daughters mouth she didn't know what to say she just went up to her and gave her a hug then they heard the door Nora look up and saw Jack she got up and got close to him

Nora: you bastard

she slap him then stared hitting him

Nora: how could you

Jack just stand there smiling at her

Eddie: come on Lo let's go to your room

Loren got up and walk Eddie walk behind her Loren sat on her bed and Eddie went and sat next to her

Eddie: Loren don't worry his going to leave

Loren: I hope so

Eddie: I'm going to go check on your mom

Loren: okay

Eddie went back out to the living room and saw no sign on Jack and Nora closing the door

Nora: you scared me Eddie

Eddie: I'm sorry

Nora: its okay Eddie were's Loren

Eddie: In her room

Nora: oh okay

she went to Loren's and saw her sitting staring at the wall she sat next to her and brought her closer

Nora: he's gone sweetie and he's never going to hurt ever again

Loren now had tears Eddie was standing at the door and he also had tears he wanted to go up to her and give her a hug he just clean his tears and walk to the living room and looked around he saw a picture of Loren with her real dad happy he smile then put the picture down he wanted to see Loren smiling again like she did in her pictures his phone stared to ring he saw that it was Jake he walk out side answer

Eddie: hey man what's up

Jake: I just found out that about the break up

Eddie: really I thought you already knew

Jake: nah

Eddie: so how did you find out

Jake: Chloe came here and ask for help to get you back

Eddie: wow I can't believe her

Jake: I know so what are you doing now

Eddie: I'm with my friend

Jake: friend is it that Loren chick

Eddie: yeah wait how do you know about her

Jake: Max told me

Eddie: of course

Jake: so

Eddie: so what

Jake: Do you like her

Eddie: I think I do she's perfect

Jake: Eduardo your falling for her

Eddie: maybe your right but I think she's not ready to be in relationship

Jake: why

Eddie: I can't say

Jake: okay well before I hang up the label wants you to do a concert

Eddie: okay

Jake was surprise he agreed they hang up Eddie turn around and saw Loren standing there

Eddie: Oh hey Loren

Loren: hey Eddie I just wanted to say thanks

Eddie: you don't need to thank me

Loren gave him a hug by surprise then back away

Eddie: well I guess I will be going

Loren: okay well thanks again

Eddie: you're welcome and if you need anything just call me

Loren: okay

Eddie gave her one last hug then back away and walk away he wave goodbye then got in his car and drove away


	11. Note

I have decided to take a break until first semester ends then I will start updating again


	12. Chapter 11

Loren walk in the house repeating the words she heard Eddie say on her mind

Loren mind: I think I do she's perfect, I think she's not ready to be in relationship

Loren: who could he be talking about could it be me I don't think so

Nora: Loren who are you talking to

Loren: no one

Nora: are you feeling okay

Loren: yeah I'm going to go lay down

Nora: okay

Loren left to her room Nora sat down I remember everything that happen she still couldn't believe it

* * *

Eddie left to Jake's office he went up and went to his office

Jake: hey Ed

Eddie: hey

Jake: so what are you doing here

Eddie: I wanted to know when do you want to have the concert

Jake: oh okay how about Friday

Eddie: okay

Jake: are you feeling alright

Eddie: yeah why

Jake: you never accept doing a concert so fast

Eddie: well now I do so Friday it is

Jake: okay where

Eddie: MK

Jake: okay

Eddie: well see you later

Jake: okay

Eddie got up and left

Jake: Eduardo has it bad

Eddie got to his penthouse and sat down he stared to think about what happen at Loren's and how that bastard has hurt his girl

Eddie: no Eddie she's not your girl just stop

he heard a knock and wonder who it was he got up and open it he was that it was Jack

Eddie: what are you doing here

Jack: you just have to get in our life and ruin everything

Eddie: what are you talking about

Jack: Nora and Loren Nora would have never known but you

Eddie: I help her open her eyes

Jack: you're going to pay rock star

Jack took out a knife he tried to stab him but miss he close to him again he tried again and cut him Eddie tried to take the knife away from him but he couldn't this time Jack got him Eddie fell to the floor and Jack heard someone he ran and found the back door Max walk in to Eddie's penthouse he wonder why the door was open he saw Eddie on the floor with the knife stab in him he ran to his side

Max: Eddie what happen

Eddie: oh hey pops

Max: what happen

Eddie; I just had a little argument with someone

Max called the ambulance they came and took him away Max got to the hospital he called Jake and told him what had happen and he was now with Max waiting for some news then the doctor came to the waiting room

Max: how is he

Dr.: his alright he got lucky

Max: oh thank god can I go see him

Dr.; of course

Max and Jake followed the doctor to Eddie's room they both walk in

Eddie: hey pops Jake

Max: how are you feeling

Eddie: better

Jake: what happen

Eddie: I got into an argument

Max: with who

Eddie: Loren's step dad

Max: what why

Eddie: he got mad cause Loren told her mom what he was doing to her and Loren's mom kick him out so he blamed me

Jake: you better be more careful

Eddie: yeah I know

Max: we need to report him

Eddie; okay

Jake left home Eddie had to stay over night and Max stayed with him

* * *

**well I decided to update I felt like I needed to post one more chapter for you guys hope you like it **


	13. Chapter 12

It was morning now Loren woke up she got up and went to the kitchen she saw a note on the table its was from her mom telling her that she left Loren went back to her room she took a shower then change she got her car keys and left to her spot

Eddie woke up and saw his dad and the doctor talking

Max: hey you finally woke up

Eddie: yeah

Dr.: so Eddie how do you feel

Eddie: better than yesterday for sure

Dr.: okay well you can leave anytime you want but I don't want you carrying any heavy things got it

Eddie: got it

Dr.: okay well take care and check out anytime

Eddie: thank you doc

Doctor just smile and left

Max; so are you ready to leave

Eddie: yeah did you bring me clothes

Max: yeah here

Max help Eddie up and he went to the restroom and change he went back out they check out and left but half way

Eddie: pops can you drop me off at my spot

Max: Eddie you need to rest

Eddie: I know I will but I want to go to my spot

Max: okay sure but just be careful

Eddie: I will

Max drop Eddie off at his spot Eddie saw Loren's car he went up he got to the top he saw Loren standing by the tree he got closer too her

Eddie: hey beautiful

Loren jump when she heard Eddie's voice she turn around

Loren: Eddie you scared me

Eddie: I'm sorry

Loren: its okay so will you like to sit

Eddie; yeah but I kind of need help

Loren: why what happen

Eddie: I kind of got in an argument and it didn't end well

Loren: what did they do to you

Eddie: um he stabbed me

Loren: what? when did this happen

Eddie: yesterday when I left your house in my penthouse

Loren: do you know who it was

Eddie: yeah it was Jack

Loren: Jack did this to you

Eddie: yeah but don't worry my dad all ready told the cops and they are already looking for him

Loren: I still can't believe he did this to you

Eddie: but I'm okay and still alive

Loren: your lucky

Eddie: yeah I couldn't leave just yet (whisper) I couldn't leave you beautiful

Loren: so aren't you suppose to be resting

Eddie; yeah but I really wanted to come up here

Loren: who brought I know you can't drive yet

Eddie: me dad

Loren: does he still think I'm not real

Eddie: not anymore for what happen yesterday

Loren: ah maybe now he thinks I'm danger for you

Eddie: what danger for me not at all

Loren: sure

Eddie: okay let's change the subject

Loren: okay

Eddie: okay well I'm having a concert in three days

Loren: Friday

Eddie: yes Friday and I want you to go

Loren: but

Eddie: no buts and don't worry I'm feeling better and I feel even better on Friday

Loren; okay if you say so

Eddie: so that's a yes

Loren: sure why not I have nothing better to do

Eddie: okay awesome

They stayed talking until Max called Eddie that he was there for him Loren help Eddie down

Eddie: hey pops

Max: hey Eddie who's your friend

Eddie: pops this is Loren

Loren: Hi Mr. Duran nice to meet you

Max: hi Loren is nice to finally meet you to

Loren: well I guess I will be going

Eddie: wait before you guy your still up for Friday right

Loren: yeah of course

Eddie brought Loren to a hug carefully then Loren left to her car and left Eddie got in the car then Max

Max: so are you still up for Friday right

Eddie: really pops

Max: so Friday huh

Eddie: I'm having my concert at the MK

Max: Eddie are you sure

Eddie: yes

Max: okay whatever you like

Max drove away is was quiet until Eddie stared talking again

Eddie: so pops

Max: what Ed

Eddie: Ed huh you have never called me that since mom left

Max: well I thought I should call you like that again since I almost lost you

Eddie: but you didn't I'm still here

Max eyes got watery

Max: so what were you going to ask me

Eddie: I was going to ask you about Loren

Max: what about Loren

Eddie: do you think you know what never mind

Max: if I think if you have a chance with her

Eddie stayed silence

Max: well son I don't know your the only one who can find out

they got to the penthouse and they went up Eddie sat down on the couch and thought what Max said


	14. Chapter 13

It was Friday now and Eddie woke up feeling better than never he got up from bed he took a shower and change then left to the MK to check if everything was okay

Eddie: hey pops

Max: hey Ed

Eddie: so is everything ready for tonight

Max: yes everything is ready but are you ready

Eddie: of course I can't wait for tonight

Max: okay good well here comes Jake

Eddie: hey Jake

Jake: Eduardo are you ready for tonight

Eddie: yes I have a surprise for someone

Max: I think we all now that someone

Jake: yes we do well I will see you guys later

Eddie: okay

Max: bye Jake

Eddie: well I guess I will see you later pops

Max: where are you going

Eddie: I'm going to go get some air and get ready for tonight

Max: okay

Eddie left to his spot he got there he didn't see Loren's car he went up and stared out to the view he stared to hum a song he wrote for Loren

Eddie: I can't wait for tonight

He turn around to walk down and left to his penthouse ( I'm sorry for skipping) It was ready for the concert Eddie was walking back and forth he couldn't wait he look and tried to look for Loren but no sign but he did see someone he hated for breaking his heart but he tried to ignore then he saw the girl his been waiting for he went up to her

Eddie: hey Loren

Loren: he Eddie

Eddie: I thought you weren't going to make it

Loren: what I couldn't miss this

Eddie: good now come on

Loren notice Chloe staring at them she felt a bit uncomfortable but she shook it off

Eddie: hey Loren you remember my dad

Loren: of course how are you doing Mr. Duran

Max: Please Loren call me Max makes me feel old

Loren: okay Max

Max: and to answer your question I'm doing good

Eddie: well I need to go get ready I will see after the concert

Loren: um yeah of course

Eddie: okay good well I will be going

Eddie left backstage to get ready

Loren: um Max can I ask you something

Max: of course what is it

Loren: who's that staring at us

Max: that's Chloe Eddies ex

Loren: oh I thought they were still together

Max: no they broke up about two to three weeks ago

Loren: oh okay

Jake went up and announce Eddie he went up to the stage

Eddie: hey Everyone how are you guys tonight

Crowd: ah Eddie, Eddie

Eddie: this first song is about some cheating on you and knowing it

he stared at Chloe while saying that then the music stared and he stared singing

Eddie:

**_You cheated on me wo-oh_**

**Can we skip the part where**  
**You look in my eyes and**  
**Tell me you apologize?**  
**Even looking at me**  
**Saying that you're sorry**  
**Isn't gonna change my mind**

**After all we had**  
**I just can't go back**  
**To the life I wanted**  
**I'm just being honest**  
**This is where it ends, goodbye….**

**The crowd cheered when he finish then he sang other song the crowd cheered **

**Eddie: okay this next song is for someone really especial that is here I hope you like it it's called "Lost"**

**Damn...**  
**It's getting hard to breathe**  
**I'm trying to make her see,**  
**That she don't really know**  
**That I'm trying to find a way,**  
**And tell her every day, that she just goes along**  
**So I...**  
**I don't wanna be,**  
**The only one that knows**  
**That somebody could come along and just**  
**Say Good Luck from me**  
**I'm standing shaking ground,**  
**And I've been thinking that I'm gonna lose it,**

**Chorus:**  
**Cause I'm losing my head,**  
**I'm losing my mind,**  
**I'm losing control of myself this time.**  
**She's got me losing my head,**  
**I'm losing my mind,**  
**I'm losing my way,**  
**But I think she feels I'm already lost.**

**I'm already lost.**

**I wish that I could see,**  
**But it's making you**  
**Feel this should be insane.**  
**My love is like a gunshot**  
**All it takes is one shot for me to blow it all away.**  
**I don't wanna feel like I'm just wasting time,**  
**It's gonna be with you and no one else.**  
**Until you notice me,**  
**I need to know right now**  
**Cause I've been think it that I'm gonna lose it**

**Chorus:**  
**Cause I'm losing my head,**  
**I'm losing my mind,**  
**I'm losing control of myself this time.**  
**She's got me losing my head,**  
**I'm losing my mind,**  
**I'm losing my way,**  
**But I think she feels I'm already lost.**

**Maybe I'm trying too hard**  
**But girl you make me nervous,**  
**By now you should have noticed me.**  
**And what will it take it**  
**To a heavenly because your**  
**drawing chains and**  
**driving me insane!**

**Chorus:**  
**Girl,I'm losing my head,**  
**I'm losing my mind,**  
**I'm losing control of myself this time.**  
**She's got me losing my head,**  
**I'm losing my mind,**  
**I'm losing my way,**  
**But I think she feels I'm already caught.**

**everyone cheered when he was done when he turn to where his dad was he didn't see Loren he scan throughout the crowd but no sign then he spot her by the entrance he got off the stage and got through the crowd until he got to Loren **

**Eddie: why are you leaving so soon**

**Loren: Eddie I'm sorry but I have to leave **

**she left he tried to stop her but nothing he went back up stage but he couldn't continue he but the mic down got off stage and walk out the MK everyone was confuse until Jake went up and apologize for what happen **

* * *

Well here's chapter 13 what do you think is going to happen next well I guess I'm going to try and update Fridays Saturdays or Mondays then I'm going to take my break durning my winter break


End file.
